Operación Mega estrella, unión de dos mundos
by romarioleonardo.leoncedeno
Summary: Todo ha vuelto a la paz en la tierra pero no por mucho ya que Burai informa a Subaru que king a vuelto esto deja asombrado pero determinado a detener a King el y sus amigos viajan al año 20XX para detenerlo y en este viaje ellos se encuentran con viejos amigos que le ayudara a detener a King preparándose para la lucha final entre el bien y el mal ¿Quien ganara esta batalla?
1. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

_**Espero que les guste, ya que es la primera vez que creo una historia dejen comentarios**_

_**Capítulo 1: el comienzo de una nueva aventura y el regreso a un a un viejo lugar**_

-Ha pasado ya un tiempo….- Dice un joven

-Si asi es… Subaru…- Dice un ser desde el V Hunter del chico

-Claro War-Rock…-Dice Subaru

-Si…- dice War-Rock

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que luchamos, esto se ha vuelto muy tranquilo…- dice War-Rock

Tal vez para ti pero yo no puedo ni estar en la escuela porque…- dice Subaru hasta ser interrumpido por una estampida, lastimosamente para Subaru esa estampida resulta ser la peor pesadilla de Subaru **(sus fans).**

-¡Subaru-kun! – dice una multitud acercándose

-¡CORRE SUBARU!- le grita el AM

-¡NO ME LO REPITAS 2 VECES! - contesta Subaru

Entonces Subaru empieza a correr a toda velocidad pero sus fans empieza ha -acercarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Subaru-Kun! – Grita la multitud

-Esto es muy cansado no queda otra opción más que…-Dice Subaru

-Si Subaru- responde el am

-¡Trans code -003- Shooting star Rockman! – Grita Subaru

De repente un rayo cae del cielo sobre Subaru y se transforma en el héroe de la tierra Shooting star Rockman, el cual se utiliza cambio de onda y entra en el camino denpa **(para los que no han visto la serie o jugado el juego el camino denpa es el camino de red que hay en toda ciudad pero no es visible para el ojo humano solo** **los seres EM, AM, FM pueden verlos y subirse en ellos) **entonces al poder escapar Subaru dice con alivio:

-qué suerte poder transformarme en un ser EM

-enserio odias la fama que tienes – dice el am

-Sí, no sé cómo Misora-Chan puede soportarlo- dice el chico

-Sí, no sé cómo tu novia puede soportarlo – dice War-Rock con tono de burla

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- dice el chico sonrojado

War-Rock empieza a burlarse y entonces a Subaru le sale una gotita en la cabeza **(Nota: para los que conocen el anime es cuando alguien dice o hace algo tonto enfrente de una persona al que le sale una gotita atrás de la cabeza)**

**-**No tienes remedio War-Rock aunque en algo no te equivocas si amo a Misora-Chan-dice el joven yendo a su casa

Al llegar a su casa y desactivar el Denpan-Henkan **(Nota: es asi llamado el cambio de onda de la manera en que se puede transformar a un ser EM y la manera de transformarse de nuevo en humano)** Subaru llega y entra y dice:

-¡Ya llegue!

En ese momento las luces se prenden y sus padres y amigos dicen:

-¡sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños Subaru

Dejando atónito al chico mientras War-Rock dice:

- no pensabas que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños Subaru- mientras que agrega:

- también invite a Misora- dice War-Rock en tono de burla

-¡QUEEEE! - grita Subaru sonrojado

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUBARU!- grita una chica mientras corre a abrazar a Subaru

-¡MISORA-CHAN!- dice el chico sonrojado por el abrazo de la chica

Al instante todos se ríen excepto Luna una amiga de Subaru el cual se pone celosa

**(Nota: para los que no han visto megaman Misora es una chica tierna peli rosada con un abrigo de oso de peluche con su guitarra en la espalda sin mencionar la primera amiga de Subaru, su compañera contra el mal Harp Note sin mencionar la primera cita de Subaru y su primer gran amor) (Nota: Luna es una chica rubia, inteligente, responsable y al inicio la persona que más odiaba Subaru por su molesta actitud sin mencionar que está enamorada de Subaru pero ella no lo admite cosa que sea rudo con él y además es la presidente de la clase)**

-¿En? ¡LUNA!- grita Subaru al ver la cara de furia que tiene ella

Al instante Zack y Bud se entrometen para proteger a Subaru, Zack dice:

-Dele, Subaru, Misora porque no vamos a festejar

-Si dele, la mamá de Subaru hizo Rámen, ¿porque no comemos?- dice Bud

-Buena jugada Bud – piensa Subaru

-Ok- dice Luna

-¡Muy bien todos a comer!- grita la mamá de Subaru

-Subaru - le llama Daigo su papá

Subaru corre donde su papá y pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-¿Que amiga tuya te gusta?- pregunta Daigo en tono de burla

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- grita Subaru sonrojado

-No me puedes engañar yo eh visto como te sonrojas cuando Misora te da un abrazo- dice su padre

**Mientras en la cocina**

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito Misora sonrojada

-Lo que has oído, si te Gusta Subaru– dice la mamá de Subaru

Misora se queda en silencio pero a la vez muy roja tan roja como un tomate

-Lo que pensaba - dice la mama de Subaru

-Bueno esto…. Si lo amo pero no sé si yo a él le gusto- dijo Misora sonrojada

-No te preocupes yo lo averiguare

- Enserio – pregunta Misora

**De vuelta con Subaru y con su padre**

-Esto…. Si la amo pero no sé si yo a ella le guste- dice Subaru sonrojado

-No hay problema yo lo averiguare -dice el padre de Subaru

-Enserio, gracias papá - dice Subaru sonrojado

**En ese momento en la casa de Subaru ocurre una gran explosión**

-QUE FUE ESO- grita Subaru

Al mismo tiempo grita lo mismo Misora

-QUE FUE ESO- grita Misora

Todos salen al patio cuales miran con asombro a Burai con su larplace apuntando a Subaru

Misora sale y mira a Burai y en ese momento llama a su compañera Harp la cual dice:

-Adelante Misora

Adelante Subaru- grita War-Rock

-Trans code -003- Shooting star Rockman – grita Subaru

-Trans code -004- Harp Note – grita Misora

-Trans code -005- OX Fire – grita Bud

-Trans code -006- Ophicua Queen- grita Luna

-Trans code -007- magician Zeck- grita Zack

-A LUCHAR – tanto como los alienígenas como los chicos gritaron esa frase

Todos se lanzan contra Burai el cual con solo mover su larplace derriba a todos excepto a Rockman y Harp Note quienes lanzan un ataque a Burai al cual le golpea de lleno pero Burai se levanta atacando a Harp Note quien es derribada la furia de Rockman por atacar a sus amigos es tan fuerte q sin pensarlo 2 veces ataca con una de sus armas más fuertes dejando a este en el suelo pero se vuelve a levantar Rockman mira con furia a Burai el cual dice:

-…King ha regresado…

Al escuchar esto Rockman queda asombrado y en el momento que Burai estaba por marcharse Subaru le pregunta:

- Donde esta King

Y Burai responde:

- trata de dominar de nuevo el año 20XX- Burai responde eso mientras desvanece en el aire en ese momento todos recuperan la conciencia mientras que Subaru le cuenta esto a su padre el cual dice:

-Tendrán que volver a la época 20XX- dice preocupado

-Lo sé pero esta vez iremos todos- dice determinado Subaru

**En el satelice pólice en el campo de cruce espacio tiempo**

-Todos están listos- pregunta el papá de Subaru

-SIII - responden en conjunto

-Es hora de detener a King de una sola vez por todas - dice Subaru

**Mientras en el tiempo 20XX**

-COMO -dice Netto asombrado por lo que dijo su hermano netnavi

-Lo que dije Netto-kun Subaru y Misora regresaran- dice Rockman EXE.

-ENSERIO- dice Meiru

-Lo que oíste- dice su amiga netnavi (Roll)

-Misora y Subaru regresaran

-PODREMOS VERLOS DE NUEVO- dice Dekao

-Si GUTS, GUTS- dice Gutsman

-Blus mi querido amigo netnavi lo se regresaran - dice Enzan

-Todos en conjunto dicen por fin podremos verlos de nuevo

_**Fin del capítulo**_

_**Les gusto fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió después de leer la historia de Rockman EXE. Operation Shooting star que es parecida a la mia**_


	2. El reencuentro

_**Esto es lo que sigue del primer capítulo ojala le guste**_

_**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro**_

-COMO -dice Netto asombrado por lo que dijo su hermano netnavi

-Lo que dije Netto-kun Subaru y Misora regresaran- dice Rockman EXE.

-ENSERIO- dice Meiru

-Lo que oíste- dice su amiga netnavi (Roll)

-Misora y Subaru regresaran

-PODREMOS VERLOS DE NUEVO- dice Dekao

-Si GUTS, GUTS- dice Gutsman

-Enzan-sama- dice blus el netnavi de Enzan

-Blus mi querido amigo netnavi lo se regresaran - dice Enzan

-Todos en conjunto dicen:

-¡por fin podremos verlos de nuevo!

**De regreso al año 200X**

-Todos prepárense el cruce espacio y tiempo va a comenzar – dice el papá de Subaru

Comienza cruce espacio tiempo- COMPUTADORA CENTRAL

En un parpadeo todos estuvieron rodeados por un aura blanca que los llevaba directo al año **20XX.** En el momento que llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que todos estaba ahí reunidos y diciendo:

- ¡sorpresa!

-¡Netto, Meiru…chicos!-Dijo asombrado Subaru

-¡Como pudieron saber que regresábamos!- Dijo asombrado Subaru

-Por tener ondas cerebrales iguales pudieron conectarse antes que saliéramos de nuestro tiempo- dice el am

-Mmmm… no entendí- dice Netto confundido

-Netto nunca vas a cambiar- dice Rockman, Subaru y War-Rock

Entonces todos empiezan a reírse excepto Netto que queda avergonzado

-AH, cierto se me olvido decirte algo Netto- dice Subaru

-¿Si qué?- pregunta Netto

-Podemos quedarnos en tu casa hasta poder resolver el problema que ha surgido- dice Subaru

-Claro porque no…- dice Netto hasta ser interrumpido por Meiru

-Pero chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas -dice Meiru

-Claro por supuesto- dice Netto

-¿AH? Por cierto cual es el problema- dice Netto

Entonces los del futuro se quedan en silencio y Subaru finalmente dice:

-King ha regresado- dice seriamente Subaru dejando atónito a sus amigos

-QUEEE- gritan los demás

-Sí, Burai nos atacó pero al irse dijo que el había vuelto y que trataría de reconquistar esta época de nuevo

-Ya veo- dice Netto

-Pero no hay que preocuparse ahora además mañana es el festival de las flores – dice Netto

-EH, enserio entonces ¿Mirora-Chan quieres ir conmigo?- dice Subaru sonrojado

-Claro Subaru- dice Misora también sonrojada

No falto mucho hasta que Luna se pone celosa entonces Zack y Bud dándose cuenta de eso hacen recobrar el sentido diciendo:

-Tranquila dele

Entonces intérprete de sus celos invita a Enzan a salir el cual responde:

-Si porque no

Zack y Bud no se quedaron atrás ya que invitaron a un par de chicas amigas de Netto las cuales aceptaron.

-¿EH? Según parece todos tenemos citas dice – Netto

-Netto cuál es tu cita -dice Subaru con tono de burla

Netto sonrojado dice:

-Meiru

Subaru y Misora sonríen y dicen:

-Lo sabía

-Yo también sabía que tú y Misora iban salir – dice Netto en su protección y con tono de burla haciendo que Subaru y Misora se sonrojen hasta que Zack y Bud interrumpen tratando de salvar a Subaru de la paliza de la dele la cual se pone muy celosa pero a la vez lo trata de ocultar haciendo que solo ellos dos se den cuenta y dicen:

-Olvidemos esto y porque no vamos a descansar-dicen los 2

Al cual Luna responde:

-Si está bien

Entonces Netto dice:

-Subaru, Zack, Bud porque nos vamos a mi casa deben estar hambrientos

En ese momento a los tres le ruje el estómago haciendo que se avergüencen

-Bueno vámonos chicos

Y Meiru dice:

-Si lo que dice Netto es verdad ya vámonos a mi casa

-De acuerdo- dicen las chicas

Al momento de que los chicos llegan a la casa empiezan a comer

En la casa de Meiru las chicas también disgustan la comida

Volviendo con los chicos al momento de subir al cuarto de Netto, los chicos con un colchón y almohada se disponían a descansar pero en ese momento Netto recibió un mensaje de Meiru el cual decía tienes que venir estamos en problemas Yeti Blizzard está atacándonos todos al oír este mensaje se transformaron lo más rápido posible y se dispusieron a ir a casa de Meiru

**Donde las chicas**

Meiru, Misora y Luna se transforman en su forma EM y empezaron a atacar Yeti Blizzard, Meiru utilizo Roll Aroul pero este no funciono, Harp Note utilizó pulse song pero este tampoco funciono y finalmente Ophiuca Queen utilizo embestida de serpientes pero este sorpresivamente tampoco funciono

-Eso es todo – dice Yeti Blizzard

Ante la cual las chicas quedan asombradas por su poder y sorpresivamente empezó a atacar las chicas primero ataco a Meiru después siguió con Ophiuca Queen y finalmente con Harp Note; Harp Note resistió y embistió con pulse song a Yeti Blizzard el cual recibe el golpe de lleno pero en ese momento ve como Yeti Blizzard a lado de ella preparaba su puño mientras ella queda atónita en el momento que iba a ser golpeada aparece un rayo que detiene el golpe con simple facilidad y enviando a volar a Yeti Blizzard Harp Note mira atónita a él ser que está a lado de ella en ese momento se da cuenta de que ese ser en realidad es Subaru en su forma EM mejor conocido como Shooting star Rockman en ese momento Rockman le da un puñete de lleno a Yeti Blizzard mandándolo a volar, en ese momento aparece los chicos incluyendo Rockman EXE. Función. Magician Zeck y OX Fire en ese instante Rockman dice:

-Rockman EXE. Función ayúdame a pelear, ustedes 2 protejan a las chicas

-Entendido Rockman- dice Rockman EXE. Función y los chicos.

-Double rockbusters – gritan los 2 Rockman en ese momento los dos rockbuster se unen haciendo un Megarockbusters que atacan de lleno a Yeti Blizzard que desvanece en el aire y dice:

-volveré

-Eso estuvo cerca -dice Subaru desactivando el Denpan-Henkan

-Si tienes razón – dice Netto mientras que él y los demás desactivan el Denpan-Henkan.

En ese momento Subaru se acerca a Misora ayudándola a levantar mientras dice:

-Luchaste bien Misora-Chan- dice Subaru mientras que sonríe con los ojos cerrados pero no se da cuenta de que Misora se le acerca, en el momento que el abre los ojos ve como Misora le da un beso en la mejilla esto hace que Subaru se ponga de mil colores mientras Misora se sonroja por el beso que ella le dio a Subaru el cual responde:

-Esto… gracias Misora-Chan- dice Subaru el cual percibió el cariño que le tiene Mirora a él.

En el acto Luna mira con furia a Misora y se pone roja de celos el cual dice a Subaru:

-¡Deja de coquetear con Misora, Subaru!

En el acto recupera la noción y ve a Luna estérica y enojada lo cual intimida tanto a Subaru, Netto, Zack y Bud.

-Lo siento Subaru esto se salió de control- dice Zack

-Ya no controlar el carácter de la dele se ha puesto muy enojada- dice Bud

-Bueno esto…. mira la hora es muy tarde- dice Subaru tratando de salvar su pellejo

-Chicos es hora de irnos – dice Netto tratando de ayudar a Subaru.

-Muy bien adiós- dicen los chicos al irse

-Adiós -dicen las chicas

-Gracias chicos les debo una – dice Subaru a sus amigos pero estos le quedan viendo y les dicen:

-Sabemos que amas a Misora

En el acto Subaru se pone de mil colores y les pregunta a gritos:

-¡¿COMO LOS SUPIERON?!

Todos se ríen y les dicen:

-Vimos la manera en que te pusiste al ser besado por Misora

Al recordar esto Subaru se pone de mil colores

-Esto…. vámonos a descansar- dijo Subaru para tratar de cambiar de tema

-Ok- dijeron todos

Mientras que Subaru no se da cuenta de que Misora le queda viendo y piensa:

-como me gustaría decirte lo que ciento

_**Fin de Capítulo 2**_

_**Que les pareció el toque que puse entre Subaru y Misora les gusto dejen comentarios.**_


	3. El festival de las flores

_**Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo de la saga**_

_**Capítulo 3: El festival de las flores**_

-Hoy es el festival de las flores- dice Subaru

-Si es hora de que veas a tu noviecita – dice en tono de burla el am

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIA- dice sonrojado Subaru

-Hoshikawa- kun deja de estar peleando con War-Rock porque él dice la verdad parece tu novia – dice Zack en tono de burla

-NO TU TAMBIEN ZACK - dice Subaru enojado

-Ya no pelees Subaru lo que dice Zack y War-Rock es cierto sí parece tu novia- dice Bud burlándose de él

-Si debes admitir que tienen razón- dice Netto

-Si es verdad – dice Rockman EXE.

-NO USTEDES TAMBIEN – dice sonrojado y enfadado Subaru.

-Tranquilo Subaru solo es una broma aunque tu amor por Misora es real – dice Netto burlándose

En ese momento llego Enzan diciendo:

-Suficiente, todos dejen a Subaru en paz

En la cual Subaru responde:

-Déjalos

-Tienes razón, me pregunto si yo le gusto – dice Subaru

**Mientras en la casa de Meiru**

-Aún sigues pensado en Subaru- le pregunta Meiru a Misora

-Sí, es que lo amo, pero no sé si yo a él le guste – dice Misora

-Pregúntaselo, hoy de todos modos hoy es el festival – dice Meiru

-Sí, casi lo olvido –dice Misora

-Nos vamos - pregunta Luna a entrar a la habitación de Meiru

-Si estoy ansiosa de ver a Subaru-Kun – dice Misora

Al decir esto hace que Luna se ponga celosa pero a la vez lo oculta bien y para que no noten sus celos dice:

-Si, estoy ansiosa de ver a Enzan

-Y yo estoy ansiosa de ver a Netto- dice Meiru

**En la casa de Netto**

-Si vámonos – responde Subaru

-Ok - responden todos

Camino a la casa de Meiru, Subaru y los chicos apresuraron el paso al llegar vieron a sus amigas caminado en dirección de ellos la cual Misora corre para darle un abrazo a Subaru, el cual se pone de mil colores por el abrazo.

Por suerte Luna no se fijó en ello, si no que se fijó en su cita para el festival de las flores.

-Hola Enzan – dice Luna

-Hola - responde Enzan

-Hola – dice Netto a Meiru la cual se sonroja y responde:

-Hola

Mientras que Zack y Bud saludan a sus citas

-Muy bien es hora de ir al festival – dice Subaru

-Sí, vamos – dice Misora

Al llegar al festival, vieron hermosas flores por todos lados

En ese momento el parlante suena y dice:

-Es hora de que les den esa flor a su persona especial

-Esto… Misora-Chan que flor te gusta – pregunta Subaru rojo por la pregunta que le había hecho

-Las rosas – responde Misora

-Muy bien vamos a conseguirte la rosa Mirora-Chan- dice Subaru

-Esto… que flor prefieres – dice Enzan a Luna

-Eh… la rosa, refleja sabiduría y lindura asi que esa – dice Luna

-Entonces que flor te gusta – pregunta sonrojado Netto a Meiru

-¿Eh? El clavel por supuesto Netto – dice Meiru también sonrojada

Zack y Bud también le preguntaron a sus parejas eso justo después de que ella respondieron apareció sorpresivamente GEMINI SPARK

Todos sorprendidos por esa aparición se transforman para luchar contra ellos

Pero este sorpresivamente empezó a moverse tan rápido que derribaba con una ráfaga de golpes a cada uno excepto a Rockman EXE. Fusión y a Rockman

-GEMINI SPARK TE DERROTAREMOS – grita Rockman

-TENLO POR SEGURO NO PERDEREMOS ANTE TI – dice Rockman EXE. Fusión

-Intenten detenerme he conseguido un nuevo poder no podrán vencerme… ya que ahora puedo fusionarme con mi otra parte – dice Gemini Spark dejando atónito a los dos Rockman viendo como un aura oscura y otra blanca envuelve a los dos Gemini Spark que al unirse forma un aura dorada

-Contemplen a Ultimate Gemini Spark – dice Gemini

-No tenemos miedo y no dejaremos que le pase nada a nuestros amigos y a estas personas – dicen los dos Rockman al mismo tiempo

-Son dos inútiles incompetentes nunca podrán ganarme – dice Gemini Spark

En ese momento Gemini Spark se mueve a tal velocidad que apenas Netto pudo verlo antes de que le dé un golpe y lo mande volando fuera del edificio, Rockman no pierde tiempo y empieza a atacar a Gemini Spark con su Rockbusters pero el ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo en ese momento Gemini Spark aparece detrás de Rockman diciéndole al oído:

-Ni tú y tus amigos podrán ganarle a King porque ni siquiera pueden ganarme a mí

En ese momento le da un golpe en la cara que manda a volar a Subaru fuera del edificio en ese momento ve como toma del cuello a Misora y saca su Thunder sable. La ira ciega a Subaru y entonces se mueve a una velocidad impresionante incluso más rápida que la de Gemini Spark y utiliza su Rockbusters, Gemini Spark no lo ve como amenaza pero en el momento del disparo el ataque dejo muy dañado a Gemini Spark el cual dice:

-Imposible como, cómo pudiste disparar con tanta fuerza en ese estado y más impresionante como puedes moverte a esa velocidad

-No permitiré que lastimes a la persona que amo y tampoco permitiré que dañes a mis amigos – dice Subaru, en ese momento Misora reacciona y al escuchar lo que dijo Subaru ella piensa:

-El… me ama tal vez pueda decirle lo que siento por el

En ese instante Gemini coge a Misora y dice:

-Y qué pasa si la mato – dice Gemini

-Entonces te destruiré Gemini – dice Subaru con ira en su voz

Mientras que Gemini queda en shock por lo que dijo Subaru, Rockman EXE. Función aprovecha para atacar con su rockbusters haciendo que suelte a Misora por la ventana entonces Subaru desesperado se lanza fuera del edificio para poder salvarla en el momento que Subaru atrapa a Misora, ella le dice:

-Gracias Subaru-Kun

-De nada Misora-Chan – responde Subaru

En ese momento Misora se desmalla haciendo que Subaru se preocupe y mirando enojadamente a Gemini el cual dice:

-Hasta la próxima Hoshikawa Subaru

Mientras desvanece en el aire

Al llegar a casa de Netto ponen a Misora en un mueble y la mama de Netto empiezan a curarla, Subaru preocupado deja una rosa al lado de Misora y él le da un beso a Misora en la frente diciendo:

-Recupérate Misora-Chan

Enseguida Enzan se da cuenta de lo que planea Subaru y dice:

-El seguramente planea que vayas tras él para atacarte con sus aliados mientras estés solo, no vayas Subaru

-…Entiendo, pero aun asi no puedo quitarme este remordimiento por no haberla protegido a tiempo, soy muy débil, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no fuera por mí…- dice Subaru pero en ese instante es interrumpido por Misora que reacciona y escuchaba la conversación y dice:

-No es cierto pudiste protegerme a pesar de que yo este lastimada y tú también, atacaste a Gemini para protegerme a pesar de haberte quedado sin fuerzas, pudiste vencer a Gemini y salvarme mientras caía del edificio no eres débil eres fuerte Subaru-Kun y, gracias por protegerme

Al escuchar esto el remordimiento de Subaru desaparece y entonces dice:

-Gracias Misora-Chan y perdóname por lo que dije

-Claro te perdono de todos modos también escuché la conversación que tenías tú con Gemini – dice Misora con una sonrisa haciendo que Subaru mientras se sonroja cambie el tema para poder hacer que se olvidé de la conversación que tenía con Gemini y dice:

-Esto… Misora-Chan aquí está la rosa que me pediste

-Esto… gracias Subaru-Kun, gracias- dice sonriendo y sonrojada Misora en ese momento sin pensarlo 2 veces le da un fuerte abrazo a Subaru haciendo que se sonroje

Entonces todos empiezan a reírse haciendo que Misora y Subaru se pongan más más rojos que un tomate

-No se rían, me hacen apenarme – dice Subaru rojo

Al decir eso hizo que todos se ríen más e hicieron que también se apenara Misora

-Misora mejor salgamos – dice Subaru aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos por la incontrolable risa

-¿Qué pasa Subaru-Kun?

-Esto… quería preguntarte si tú… quisieras… salir… conmigo – dice Subaru sonrojado por su petición

-Claro Subaru-Kun, que emoción que me lo hayas pedido, y esta vez no haya sido yo la que te pidiera – dice Misora sonrojada

**(Nota: para los que no han jugado el juego Subaru y Misora han tenido 2 citas una en el primer juego y la otra en el segundo juego hay una escena opcional en el tercer juego)**

Al decir esto hace que a Subaru le saliera una gotita en la cabeza

-Eh bueno… te parece hoy a las 7:00 – dice Subaru

-Claro Subaru-Kun - dice Misora

-Bueno hasta las 7:00 Misora-Chan

-De acuerdo Subaru-Kun

Al entrar a la casa Subaru les dice a los chicos:

-Dejen de estar riéndose de mí y Misora y ya vámonos

-De acuerdo Subaru solo tranquilo – dice Netto

-Muy bien chicas vámonos a arriba dice Misora

-Adiós chicas – dicen todos

-Adiós - dicen las chicas

-Chicos, necesito su ayuda hoy tendré una cita con… Misora – dice sonrojado Subaru

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Meiru

-Chicas, tendré una cita con Subaru – dice Misora a todas las chicas mientras se sonroja

En ese momento Luna siente una rabia enorme pero lo oculta y dice:

-Fe…li…ci…da…des… Misora- con tono de ira en su voz

-Las ondas cerebrales de Luna se han desplomado de rabia – dice Ophiuca a Harp en el V-Hunter de Luna

-Bueno a prepárate Misora - Dice Meiru

De regreso con los chicos

-Hasta que lo conseguiste Subaru bueno a prepararte para la cita con Misora- dicen los chicos con tono de burla en su voz

_**Fin de capitulo **_

_**Que les pareció en el próximo capítulo la cita de Subaru y Misora **_


	4. El nacimiento de amor de Subaru y Misora

_**Este el 4to capítulo del fiction espero que le guste**_

_**Capítulo 4: El nacimiento del amor de Subaru y Misora**_

-Faltan 10 minutos para tu cita con tu novia – dice burlonamente el AM

-War-Rock deja de burlarte por que algún día me la pagaras alguno de estos días – dice sonrojado y enojado Subaru

En ese momento Subaru se disponía a ir a casa de Meiru, al apresurar el paso no noto que a sus espaladas sus amigos se disponían a seguirlo:

-Es hora, sigámoslo quiero ver como maneja la situación – dice Netto mientras se pone sus zapatos al cual Rockman EXE, Taurus, y Magician dicen:

-¡No debemos interferir!

-Tranquilos lo seguiremos de lejos - responden Zack y Bud

-Sí, de lo que debemos fijarnos es de que no nos vean – dice Netto

-Me voy a arrepentir después – dice Rockman EXE

-Yo también – Taurus

-Igual yo – Magician

-Vamos – dicen los 3

-Sabían que querían ver esto igual que nosotros de todos modos no nos pueden engañar los conocemos mejor que nadie – dicen Zack, Bud y Netto

-Bueno que estamos esperando – dice Taurus

**De vuelta con Subaru **

-Esto… debería llevarles flores – dice Subaru

-Sí, para demostrar que la quieres como tu novia - dice burlándose el am

-Me la pagaras algún día, uno de estos días me la pagaras – dice enfadado Subaru

-Tranquilo a ver, qué problema hay, tú amas a Misora, sabes que ella te ama ¿Cuál es el problema? – dice el am

-… tienes razón War-Rock es que ahora se lo qué ciento por ella ya no es como antes que la miraba como mi mejor amiga pero en el festival de las flores cuando Gemini casi la mata… fui segado por la ira y ataque con una fuerza que no creí que tenía… ella me dio toda la fuerza que obtuve en esa batalla ella es mi fuerza – dice Subaru.

En ese momento Subaru aceleró el paso hasta llegar casa de Meiru, el toco la puerta, en ese momento al empezarse a abrir la puerta a Subaru le latía rápido el corazón la puerta se abría en cámara lenta para él, él estaba ansioso de ver a su amiga, pero a la vez sabía que quisiera que fuera algo más que su amiga, el esperaba que esa noche pudiera decirle lo que el siente por ella al abrirse la puerta él se disponía a saludarla pero al verla el corazón le latía a mil por segundo

En ese momento Misora llevaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta amarilla una falda rosa unas botas azules y su guitarra en la espalda

-Te ves bien Subaru-Kun – dijo Misora

Subaru llevaba una camisa con magas de color rojo un jean azul unos zapatos blancos los visualizadores y su colgante que le regalo su papá

-Y tu vez como un ángel Misora-Chan – dijo Subaru

Al decir esto se puso rojo y se avergonzó pero para su suerte Misora le dijo:

-Gracias Subaru-Kun, nos vamos

-Esto… si Misora-Chan – dijo Subaru

En ese momento Meiru que había visto y escuchado eso se quedó alegre, en ese momento vio tres figuras conocidas para su mala suerte eran los chicos que los seguían, Luna también se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y entonces Luna le dijo a Meiru:

-Tenemos que evitar que se entrometan

-Sí y la van a pagar caro por hacer eso – dice Meiru

**(Nota: con esa forma original de anime que haría que cual quiera chico se arrepintiera)**

**De vuelta con Subaru y Misora**

Subaru y Misora caminan lentamente hacia su destino, Misora está en silencio siguiendo a Subaru el cual tiene las manos en la bolsa del pantalón

-¿Por qué las tiene así? Yo quiero caminar con el de la mano…- piensa la joven con algo desilusión cuando escucha a hablar a Subaru

-Bueno entonces es hora del plan B- dice Misora

-Esto Subaru-Kun puedes mostrarme tu V-Hunter es que quiero decirle algo a War-Rock- dice Misora

-¿Eh?... no entiendo porque pero de tods modos no importa

Entonces Subaru le muestra el V-Hunter y Misora dice en su mente:

-Ahora tengo qu planear lo que debo decir

-War-Rock- dice Misora

-Si Misora- dice War-Rock

-Quiero agradecerte por cuidar a Subaru- dice Misora sonrojada

-De nada- dice War-Rock

-Gracias de todos modos – dice Misora sonrojada

-¿He? Ahora esta toda roja ella los humanos en serio son raros- dice con su peculear voz War-Rock

En el momento que iba a meter su mano al bolsillo Misora le agarra la mano derecha con su mano izquierda en ese momento

No puedo creer que Misora-Chan hiciera esto para tomarme de la mano, aunque no me molesta, en vez de eso me agrada

-Hací que el que dio ella primer paso no fue Subaru si no Misora- dice Netto mientras se oculta en los arbustos

-Bien hecho Misora ese plan tuyo si funciono- dice Meiru oculta en los arbustos mientras ella y Luna vigilan a los chicos

-Sabes… como estamos en verano oscurece un poco más tarde, así que tendremos bastante tiempo- dice el joven una sonrisa y ella se la contesta con otra

-Me alegro… hace tiempo que no salimos juntos solos nosotros ¿Verdad?-

-Si… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?- dice Subaru en respuesta a lo último que dijo Misora

-Fue cuando salimos al centro comercial de Willshire Hills- contesta la joven

**(Nota: Para los que no han jugado el juego ellos 2 han salido 2 veces tanto como en el primero como en el segundo juego)**

_**-**_a si… es cierto… fue cuando… conocimos a Solo…- dice en tono serio el joven y Misora le dice

-Si… recuerdo esa parte, pero recuerdo mucho más como es que tú y yo estábamos conociendo el lugar además de como comíamos juntos un helado tehehe- dice la joven con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Subaru también sonríe

-Oye subaru no le vas a decir a Misora que la...-Dice War-Rock antes de ser interrumpido por Subaru el cual se sonroja y cambia el tema y dice:

-Esto... Misora-Chan el lugar a donde vamos a ir es al parque de Den city, hay miraremos las estrellas

-Enserio Subaru-Kun- dice Misora mientras piensa

-Increíble, nunca pense que Subaru-Kun haría algo tan romántico

-Le pregunté a Netto un buen lugar para comer, y me dijo que habia un puesto de empanadas- dice el joven

-Enserio, me encantan las empanadas- dice Misora

-Bueno ya llegamos – dice el joven

-Vaya que hermoso lugar- dice la joven

-Bueno, vamos a comer Misora-Chan- dice el joven

-Si, Subaru-Kun- dice la joven

Después de comprar las empanadas Subaru y Misora fueron a centarse y a comer de su empanada en una banca cuando esntonces Subaru le empieza a hablar a Misora:

-¿Te acuerdas de esa ocasión?

-¿Que ocasión?- pregunta la joven

-La vez en que nos conocimos- dice el joven

-A si en ese momento yo le estaba cantando una canción a mi mamá que ahora esta en el cielo y tu estbas buscando a War-Rock aunque en ese momento no sabía a quien estabas buscando- dice la joven

-Si, en ese momento en el que estabas cantando yo te escuchaba y empezé a sentir una paz y calidez enorme en mi corazón – dice el joven mientra toma aire y luego continua:

-En ese momento empezé a pensar en ti y quien eras, no me salías de la cabeza eras pa primera persona en ese tiempo en la que empezé a confiar- dice Subaru el cual se sonroja al decir esto y entonces Misora empieza a hablar y dice:

-No eres el único que se siente hací, yo siempre me he sentido hací por tí, por eso cuando lucho a tu lado siempre trato de proteger pero en vez de eso es lo contrario aún estando herido aún estando débil sacas una fuerza que ni una persona soportaría y me proteges sin importar por lo que te pase, en el momento que llegue herida a casa de Netto, vi en tu cara frustración por que pensaste que me hicieron daño por tu culpa y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, pero no es así Subaru-Kun, tu siempres seras mi héroe no importa lo que pase siempre lo que haces es para mi bien y... yo me ciento frustrada por no hacer nada para ayudarte-

-Misora-Chan...- dice Subaru sorprendido por lo que dice su amiga y en ese instante vuelve a hablar Misora:

-La razón por la que siempre trato de protegerte es porque- la joven hace una pausa por lo que quiere decir es **(Te amo)**, en el momento que lo iba a decir Subaru la interrumpe diciendo:

-Se que lo que haces, siempre ha sido protegerme, ese es también mi objetivo protegerte a ti y a los lazos que unen a las personas, en el momento que no te encontraba en el laberinto bermuda caí en una profunda depresión, cuando peleamos en el laberinto y en Amaken eso fue demasiado para mi no podía soportar que a la persona que he tratado de proteger le estuviera haciendole daño, cuando te lastimaron sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada me cego la ira si tu no hubieras estado ahí en todos esos momentos en la que la ira me cegó yo...- Subaru hace silencio y entonces sigué:

-La ira que sentí hubiera provocada la muerte de muchas personas-

En ese momento los dos hacen silencio y Subaru agrega:

-Por eso desde que te conocí ha sido mi objetivo cuidarte sin importar lo que pase porque tu eres la persona que me mantiene en el camino del bien, eres la persona que me hace ver lo bello de la vida y siempre sin importar lo que pase siempre me proteges- dice Subaru pero en ese momento es interrumpido por Misora la cual dice:

-Subaru yo tengo algo importante que decirte- la chica suspira hondo y dice:

-**Yo siempre te ayudaré y protegeré y la razón es porque... te amo Subaru-Kun**

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Que les pareció este capítulo espero que les haya gustado despues de esto sigue el final de su cita**


	5. El amor de Misora la respuesta de Subaru

_**Este el final de la cita de Subaru y Misora disfrútenlo XD**_

_**Capítulo 5: los sentimientos de Misora la respuesta de Subaru**_

-Yo te amo Subaru-kun

Al decir esto hace que Subaru se quede frío pero a la vez le corre una gran adrenalina por la emoción de haber escuchado eso, en ese momento Misora ve como está paralizado, y con miedo en su voz Misora le pregunta a Subaru:

-¿Que pasa Subaru-Kun?-

-¿Eh? ¡Nada Misora-Chan!- dice Subaru mientras piensa- esto es malo estoy haciendo creer a Misora-Chan que no la amo, debo decirle que la amo-

-Misora-Chan, lo que siento ahora solo lo he sentido una vez en mi vida, esta es la segunda vez que siento esta gran felicidad tan intensa-

-¿Enserio Subaru-kun, cuándo fue?- pregunta Misora recuperando la confianza

-Cuando mi padre regreso a la tierra a lado de mi mejor amigo, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad- dice el joven al cual se le sale una lágrima la cual Misora nota y dice:

-¿Subaru-Kun, estas llorando?- pregunta Misora

-Lo siento, se me sale una lágrima cada vez que recuerdo aquel reencuentro con mi padre- dice Subaru mientras toma aire y dice:

-Tú siempre me has dado el valor suficiente para poder seguir adelante y me das la fuerza para pelear y proteger a las personas, por eso siempre te trato de proteger, para evitar que te lastimen-

-Cuando luchamos contra Gemini Spark y te lastimaron la ira me cegó e incluso hizo que atacara a sangre fría a Gemini-

-En momento que te soltó no miré a mí alrededor lo que hice fue arriesgarme sin importar lo que me pase- Subaru hizo una pausa y continúo:

-Lo que me intereso fue protegerte sin importar lo que me hicieran porque tú fuiste la persona que me hizo salir de esa depresión por haber perdido a mi padre, fuiste mi primera amiga, me ayudaste a conseguir el poder de las estrellas, fuiste la persona que me hizo sacar todo el poder de los Ooparts, la que me dio el ideal de proteger a las personas, la que me ofreció su apoyo para seguir adelante y la que me convirtió en el gran héroe que ahora soy-

Al decir eso hace que Misora se le venga un leve sonrojo pero a la vez contenta por las palabras que dice Subaru en ese momento Subaru toma aire y cuando estaba a punto de continuar Misora lo interrumpe y sigue:

-Yo… te he querido proteger desde la vez en que me trataste de ayudar a ocultarme de mi manager, en ese momento me acuerdo de que tú sufrías por la pérdida de tu padre y yo por la pérdida de mi madre - después Misora toma aire y continúa:

-En ese momento eras muy frío, pero cuando te conté lo sucedido empezaste confiar en mí y cuando mi manager me trato de llevar a la fuerza tú trataste de evitar sin transformarte en Rockman sin importar en el riesgo en que estabas ya que sin importar que la persona que estaba enfrente tuyo era más fuerte y más grande me defendiste- Misora toma una pausa y después continua:

-Gracias a eso me diste la voluntad necesaria para continuar me hiciste sentir protegida, pero en aquel momento en el que él te golpeo y te dejo noqueado en el suelo me puse triste ya que la persona que me trato de ayudar estaba ahí inconsciente en el suelo - Subaru se queda frío al escuchar eso entonces ve que Misora se está empezando a angustiar entonces toma aire y dice:

-Lo siento Misora-chan, es que no puedo impedirme ayudar a la gente desde que te conocí-Misora al escuchar eso le pregunta a Subaru:

-¿Ah que te refieres con eso Subaru-kun?- Subaru después la ve a los ojos y le dice:

-Tú me diste valor y fuerza para continuar, tú me sacaste del agujero de oscuridad que tenía en mi corazón en ese momento, si no fuera por ti no supiera en donde estaría en este momento, tu… me diste toda la felicidad que tengo ahora y tú me diste esa voluntad para proteger a los demás – Misora al escuchar eso se queda fría pero a la vez alegre por las palabras de Subaru el cual prosigue y dice:

-**Por eso Misora la razón por la cual quiero protegerte es porque… yo te amo-**

Al decir eso hace que Misora se emocione y después se ponga a llorar pero de felicidad después le dice a Subaru:

-Arigato Subaru-kun estoy feliz por lo que me dijiste tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazaras pero estoy feliz porque mi primer amor fue correspondido-

De repente Subaru se acerca y le… da un beso a Misora en sus labios haciendo que pare de llorar y que a la vez ambos se den cuenta de los sentimientos que cargaban uno por el otro el beso duro 7 segundos, después de eso Subaru se separa de Misora y le dice con una gran sonrisa:

-¿Misora-chan, quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si Subaru-kun quiero ser tu novia-

Responde Misora con una gran sonrisa en ese momento se cogen de las manos y después Subaru dice:

-Bueno ya no más me falta agregar una cosa más-

-¿Una cosa más?- pregunta con curiosidad su novia

-Si es una promesa y esa promesa es que siempre te protegeré sin importar lo que me pase- al decir esto hace que Misora se sonroje y después diga:

-Arigato Subaru-kun

-Vamos a buscar a los demás-agrega Subaru

No faltaba nada más que los la risa burlona de War-Rock quien habla desde el V-hunter de Subaru para burlarse de el

(N/A: Nadie se dio cuenta que en ese momento War-Rock y Harp se habían ido a otra parte, bueno, más específico Harp arrastro a War-Rock a otra parte XD)

-Oye chico por fin le dijiste lo que sientes a tu noviecita- dice el am riéndose

En ese momento Subaru se asusta haciéndose caer junto a Misora colina abajo (N/A: acuérdense que se tenían de las manos) al cual este responde:

-WAR-ROCK NO VUELVAS HACER ESO PUDISTE HACER QUE MISORA-CHAN SE LASTIME-

-Tehehe tranquilo Subaru-kun no me lastime…- dice Misora hasta ser interrumpida por el molestoso de War-Rock el cual dice a Subaru:

-Oye Subaru eres un miedoso…- dice el am antes de ser interrumpido por Harp quien se une a la conversación y le dice:

-Tú no puedes burlarte o le digo nuestro secreto War-Rock…- dice Harp con una voz picara y burlona hacia el am hasta ser interrumpida por el mismo el cual dice:

-Eh eh eh vi a los demás por allá será mejor que vallamos- dice el am mientras se aleja avergonzado

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntan Subaru y Misora al unísono

-Tarde oh temprano lo sabrán- dice la FM dirigiéndose a los chicos

-Buenos vamos Misora vamos tras ellos- dice Subaru

-Si Subaru-Kun, vamos- responde Misora

En ese momento nadie se da cuenta de que arriba en los caminos ondas están 3 seres de onda los cuales Subaru ya conoce pero estos le darán una gran sorpresa a Subaru

_**Fin del capítulo**_

_**Les gusto este capítulo espero que asi sea después de esto Subaru tendrá la visita de 3 seres de onda estos seres salen tanto como en la serie como en el juego y estos le otorgaron el star forcé pero en esta le otorgaran otro poder incluso más fuerte Subaru tendrá que saber utilizarlo para desatar todo su potencial pero no solo a él se le otorgara este poder también a sus amigos pero vamos en orden quieren, hasta la próxima**_


	6. La entrga de un nuevo poder

_**Bueno como lo prometí en este capítulo Subaru obtiene un nuevo poder gracias a los 3 sabios AM, si a esos personajes me refería los cuales son leo, pegasus y drago bien les daré una pista del nuevo poder de Subaru es lo que Misora en una canción lo nombra a Subaru siendo más específico a Rockman y está en el código de transformación de él (N/A: Trans code -003- Shooting star Rockman, es era el código para los que se olvidaron)**_

_**Y disculpen por el otro capítulo si fue corto, me quede corto de ideas y de imaginación bueno sigamos**_

_**Capítulo 6: La entrega de un nuevo poder**_

Después de la cita con Misora, Subaru se dirige a la casa de Netto, al llegar y entrar nota que las luces están apagadas y al encenderlas no da más que la sorpresa de encontrar a sus amigos gritándole:

-SORPRESA- al unísono haciendo asustar a Subaru

-Y PORQUE TODO ESTO- grita Subaru confundido

-Porque te estábamos espiando a ti y Misora-chan en su cita- dice Bud con su usual estupidez

-HICIERON QUEEEEEE- dice Subaru molesto y sonrojado al cual Netto responde a Subaru con su usual inocencia:

-Relájate ni que fuera el fin del mundo solo porque sabemos que tú y Misora son novios-

-QUEEEEE, ESTUVIERON OBSERVANDO TODA NUESTRA CITA- dice Subaru sonrojado y furioso a la vez

-Esto… tranquilo Hoshikawa-kun de lo que debes preocuparte es de la dele que pasara cuando la dele se entere yo de ti me escapo de la ira y celos de ella- dice Zack haciendo que todos en especial Subaru se preocupen

**Mientras en la casa de Meiru**

-Ah sí que por fin son novios Misora eso es emocionante- dice Meiru pero de repente a las dos chicas le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda haciéndolas acordar de algo

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que Luna no está- le dice Roll al oído a Harp

-Y se acordaron de que Luna ama a Subaru- agrega en voz baja Harp pero Misora la escucho y de pronto se le vino un pensamiento que hizo que reaccionara

-Esto es malo, debemos ir a la casa de Netto antes de que luna porque si no Subaru estará en problemas- grita Misora mientras sale de la casa de Meiru

-HEYYYYY, MISORA ESPERA- grita Meiru mientras sale tras ella

-Esto… que crees que pase ahora- dice Roll a Harp

-No tengo idea Roll, no tengo idea- responde Harp

**En casa de Netto **

-Por fin llegamos, ojala estemos a tiempo- dice Misora con algo de preocupación en su voz

-Bueno entremos Misora- dice Meiru viendo la preocupación de su amiga

Las chicas entran y al entrar ven que los chicos están reunidos conversando y ni un rastro de Luna

-Esto… que pasa Misora-chan- dice Subaru algo confundido por la repentina aparición de sus amigas

-Esto… no has visto a Luna, Subaru-kun-pregunta Misora

-No, no la hemos visto, ¿por qué Misora-chan?-

-¿Eh?, por nada, bueno te veo mañana Subaru-kun-

-(¿Qué le pasa a Misora-chan?)- piensa Subaru mientras se despide

Al salir de casa de Netto Meiru ve que Misora todavía no está tranquila ha sí que le dice despreocupadamente:

-Misora espero que ahora te sientas mejor, Luna no está en la casa de Netto, ni cerca de Subaru-

-Si… tienes razón- contesta Misora aliviándose

Las chicas al llegar a casa de Meiru vieron a Luna en la cocina cocinando, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Misora pero nada a Meiru **(N/A: los que han jugado megaman star force 2 saben que el fuerte de Luna no es cocinar en otras palabras es pésima también sale su pésima habilidad de cocinar en la serie Ryuusei no Rockman y el torturado ahí fue el pobre de Subaru XD)**

-Luna… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta curiosa Misora

-Hola Misora, hola Meiru- dice Luna aguantando las ganas de gritarle a Misora que tenía

-Estoy cocinando una tortilla- responde Luna tratando de no alterarse y gritarle a Misora

-Bueno creo que voy a dormir- le dice Meiru a las chicas

-Sí, creo que yo también- dice Misora bostezando

-Bueno, hasta mañana- dice Luna quien también está ganando sueño y deja el horno apagado, y la tortilla hecha y para calentar para su desayuno

**Volviendo a la casa de Netto**

-Bueno creo que hora de dormir, hasta mañana- dice Netto subiendo

-Sí, tienes razón Netto ya es muy tarde es hora de dormir – reafirma Subaru siguiéndolo por las escaleras hacia el cuarto

-Bueno, qué más da, vamos Zack- dice Bud mientras sube

En el momento que subieron y se acostaron al instante se durmieron excepto Subaru que antes de dormirse repitió lo último:

-(¿Qué es este presentimiento?)-

Después de repetirse lo último se durmió en un sueño pasible

-¿Dónde… estoy?- pregunta Subaru al abrir los ojos y descubrir que no estaba en el cuarto durmiendo, al contrario estaba en el espacio flotando cuando de repente:

-…Hoshikawa Subaru- dice una voz que Subaru conoce bien y al instante se da cuenta de quién es:

-¡Ice Pegasus!- dice Subaru sorprendido mientras este le contesta:

-Si… soy yo-

-Y yo- dijo al unísono otras dos voces

-¡Sky Dragon! ¡Fire Leo! y ¡Ice Pegasus!, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? y más importante ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta sorprendido Subaru

-King ha regresado más fuerte que nunca y ha encontrado una nueva fuente de poder que lo usara para sus malévolos planes- dice Sky Dragon mientras que Fire Leo agrega:

-Tú y tus amigos son los únicos que pueden evitarlo – en ese momento Ice Pegasus prosigue:

-Confiamos en ustedes por eso les queremos otorgar un nuevo poder- dice Ice Pegasus

-¿Un… nuevo… poder? – pregunta Subaru sorprendido por las palabras de los 3 sabios AM

-Si… el Shooting star force- dice Ice Pegasus

-El… ¿Shooting…Star…Force?- dice Subaru sin dejar de estar sorprendido

-Sí, este Chikara solo puede ser desatado por personas de buen corazón que busca proteger a los demás… tú, Hoshikawa Subaru, tú y tus amigos son los elegidos por el Shooting Star Force, para ser sus herederos – dicen los 3 am

**(N/A: por cierto Chikara es poder)**

-El Shooting star force- repite Subaru sorprendido por lo que dijeron los tres aliens AM

-Es hora de que lo entreguemos- entonces los cuerpos de los 3 aliens AM empezó a brillar y de ellos salieron 8 esferas de luz, cada una con un color diferente y un valor diferente

Rojo: Fuerza

Verde: Sabiduría

Rosa: Amor

Amarillo: Amistad

Celeste: Ternura

Blanco: Fortaleza

Naranjado: Valor

Azul: Protección

Entonces los Pet de Netto, Meiru y Enzan empiezan a brillar y los V-hunters de Luna, Misora, Bud, Zack y Subaru empiezan a brillar y toman el destello de un color de Shooting star force **(N/A: para que me entiendan mejor los Pet también empiezan brillar de un color del Shooting star force, y una cosa mas no se enteraran de quien tiene cada Shooting star force bueno el próximo capítulo solo se enteraran de uno, bueno vamos parte por parte quieren)**

-En aquel momento amanece y todos despiertan con una sensación de que sus energías y sus fuerzas fueron aumentadas en ese momento ven que Subaru ya estaba despierto y miraba el amanecer por la ventana, Subaru estaba con una cara seria y después dice:

-Hoy es el día, ¡Hoy comienza la batalla contra King!-

En ese momento todos se ponen serios y se alistan para el inicio de la gran batalla de la humanidad

**Fin del capítulo**

**Y qué tal que les pareció disculpen por desaparecer tanto tiempo estuve castigado por una baja nota en mis tareas pero bueno todo se arregló y tratare de enviar lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo bueno adiós amigos.**


End file.
